


Restful

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: Ringo likes to watch Easy sleep.





	Restful

Ringo loves to watch Easy sleep.

He’s always enjoyed looking at Easy, he is light and beauty in human form. Ringo couldn’t imagine there could be another person on Earth who radiates like Easy does. But it’s his eyes that always undoes him. Easy’s eyes look through Ringo in a way that makes him feel naked and seen and loved and sometimes it’s too much good. Too much of everything really. It blinds the rest of Easy from view. With his beautiful eyes shut Ringo is able to take in all the rest.

Easy always falls asleep first, usually with that wistful contented smile on his face that makes Ringo feel like he would conquer anything in the world for him if given the chance.

If Easy has his head on his chest or snuggled in his neck Ringo contents himself with outlining Easy’s form with his fingertips. He’s memorized the curve of his cheek, the dip in his chin, the line of his nose and brow, the contour of his shoulder, all by feel in those moments. Easy seems to sigh in his sleep while Ringo runs his fingers over him, which makes it all the more sweet for Ringo, those moments he cherishes.

If Easy falls asleep spooning Ringo, his arm splayed out under Ringo’s neck, a warm pillow to rest his head on, then he becomes fascinated with his hands. The callouses on his fingers and sprinkling of dark hair is somehow art in Ringo’s mind. It’s hard for him to stay awake long in those situations with Easy’s restful breaths against his neck lulling him to sleep, but sometimes he fights it for as long as possible so he can drink him in just a little while longer.

His absolute favourite are nights like tonight when he comes to Easy when he’s already asleep. He’s splayed on his back and so Ringo gingerly crawls under the covers and props himself up to look his fill. He only gets a few precious moments to watch him, enjoy the small freckle under his ear, the coiffed hair falling over his forehead, and his lips pursed like he’s waiting for a kiss. Then sleeping Easy senses him there, either reaching for him or turning on his side and scooting himself back until they’re connected in some way.

Sometimes he mumbles Ringo’s name, sometimes he whispers “love you” and other times he seems to let out a deep breath, like he’d been holding it the whole time Ringo was away from him and now he can breath again.

How someone in slumber can make Ringo feel so essential and loved mystifies him.

Tonight Easy lets out a soft hum as he curls himself into Ringo pressing them front to front, his nose rubbing against Ringo’s as he places a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Then his eyes slowly open and once again Ringo is lost in the light that Easy bestows upon him and he feels warmth spread out from his chest to his toes.

Easy’s hands slide over Ringo’s waist as he tips his hips forward, suggesting that maybe he’s not so tired after all. Ringo’s breath hitches and his boyfriend smirks in his playful way and kisses him again before pulling back and looking proud of himself.

“You can watch me sleep after Ringo, I promise.”


End file.
